


Flowers in a Kingdom

by TritiumFox



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur in a wedding dress, Arthur is an elf, M/M, Prince Alfred, Prince Arthur, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TritiumFox/pseuds/TritiumFox
Summary: It’s Arthur’s wedding day.He’s getting married to a prince from the human kingdom that is threatening his home.Will everything work out? Or will the wedding and the kingdoms go up in smoke?





	1. Chapter 1

Today was the day.

It was Arthur’s wedding day.

Fear, anxiety, anger, and sadness swirled into a kaleidoscope in Arthur. His parents set him an arranged marriage with the kingdom next to their kingdom. His home resided deep in the heart of the forest. With dense trees, wild undergrowth, and rumors of ferocious monsters the kingdom was untouched by man. Until humans had started to harvest the trees and life on the edges of the first causing the forest to shrink. Arthur was meant to represent his kingdom and marry the prince of the human kingdom to protect his home.

Arthur nervously ran his fingers thought his blond hair and tried to level his breathing.

‘This can’t be real. I can’t really be expected to marry some man from the kingdoms of HUMANS this is insane!!’

“Arthur stop. If you keep doing that your hair will stay like that during you wedding.” His mother sighed “first impressions are key.” She quickly reminded him.

“ r-right, sorry mum.” Arthur whispered placing his hands back into his lap and looking down to the wooden floor.

‘Relax... just on breath at a time. One step at a time.’ He closes his eyes and tried to reinsurer himself that everything was going to be fine.

He opened his eyes and watched the sandals of the maids as they combed his hair, brought in sweet smelling oils, and colorful flowers. His mother brushed stray hairs from his face and started to pin them into place. Signaling that the maids to step aside.

“Arthur I know your nervous, but I also know your going to do great.” Arthur glanced to see his Mom’s face soft and tired from many nights of lack of sleep

It was sinlent until his mother’s voice  whispered “its- I wish...”

“ I know” Arthur whispers softly in return looking at her. The maids scurried out of the room as his mom added the last few flowers before he had to change in to his wedding attire.

“Arthur do you remember the story of the princess from ocean that we read to you when you were small?” His mother spoke softly as she finished adding in a few small pink flowers into his hair.

“Of course how could I forget?” Arthur answered “she always said how life was going to be an adventure.”

Tears started to roll down his mother’s cheeks. Arthur pretended not to see them. The last thing he needed to do was start crying, so he looked to the mirror and focused on the soft pink, blue, purple, and red flowers woven into his hair.

‘Everything’s going to be fine. It’s going to be an adventure.’

 

The carriage ride to the Kingdom of Elves was long the forest seemed to know that they didn’t belong there and blocked out the sun with their leaves making the ride all the more depressing.

“Come on Alfred it’ll be fine” Matthew said trying to to reassure his older brother sitting across from him in the carriage. Alfred was normaly happy and excited for trips but this trip was mainly silance.

“Easy for you to say,” Alfred grumpy grumbled back “you don’t have to marry and elf.”

Alfred had a point there Matthew had been favorited by a powerful prince that came to visit the kingdoms from across the ocean. “True but I read that elves are very beautiful and plants and animals will obey them.”

“Great that will be some helpful when I have to ask a tree how it’s feeing today.” Alfred replied sharply. It was a bark with no bite. They both knew it, but Alfred instantly regretted snapping at his brother, Matthew had paused his studies and given up a date to accompany him to the Elvan Kingdom. He was grateful that his brother was there for him.

Matthew sighed and watched his brother glare out the window. ‘Think what would make him happy...’

Alfred was a kind person but his stubbornness was at times over bearing.

“Alfred just think you getting married to a royal from the Elvan kingdom! That’s has to be worth something just think about how pretty she’s going to be!” Matthew excitedly responded.

‘well... if there was one thing to be excited for I guess a preset elf girl wasn’t such a bad thing and the sooner we got there and got this over the sooner I can go home and play video games or anything else .’ Alfred let out a sigh “I guess you’re right. Being married to a beautiful elf princess should be one of my least concerns.”

‘Maybe she’ll be hot like some of the princess from the video games Kiku sent me for my birthday last year.’ Letting out a final sigh and finally looked back at his brother with a thousand watt smile.

“Let’s do this.”


	2. A White Dress with flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur tries on his outfit for the wedding and Alfred and Matthew get to meet the current king and queen of the Elvan kingdom.

Arthur froze in front of the full length mirror. He was wearing the most beautiful dress he had ever seen. It was a strapless ball gown in beautifully snow white, it hugged his upper body and showed off his curves with a sweet heart neckline. Tiny star shaped crystal flowers shimmered in the sun light around the helm and neckline of the dress.

Heat rose into his face as he took a step closer to inspect himself.

He gently ran his fingers over the small fragile crystal flowers along his dress. It wasn’t part of his culture to wear white or a dress but according to the books it was mandatory as a sign of respect to human culture apparently. (During a weddings. The books they had on Human customs were rather limited.) The flowers however were a sign of beauty and luck in Arthur’s.

A few taps made Arthur jump and look over his shoulder to the door wooden door.

“Arthur, it’s me may I enter?”

Arthur know his brother’s voice anywhere. He instantly relaxed. His wasn’t aware he was holding his breath. “yeah, come in.”

Allistor enter the room. He wore dark green suit with a small crystal flower pinned to his jacket. “They are going to be here soon...”he grumbled leaning against the door frame.

Arthur nodded before turning back to his reflection to adjust a few rebellious strands of blond hair.

“Arthur ... I’m sorry.”

Arthur took in a sharp breath and paused.

“What?” Arthur whispered. Looking through the mirror to his older brother.

“I know that,” Allistor sighed angrily looking down to the dark wooden floor “I haven’t been the best of brothers. I’ve said- did horrible things when we younger and I’m sorry.”

“Allistor...” Arthur sniffed tears threaten escape from his eyes and roll down his cheeks. “I’m sorry too...”

Arthur sighed trying to calm himself down.

Allistor sighed as well and finally looked a his youngest.

“What?” Arthur asked raising a thick eyebrow. When his brother started to choke.

“You.. in a dress.” Allistor chocked out between laughs.

Arthur felt heat rise to his face before grabbing and throwing a hair brush at Allistor‘s head “GET OUT!”

Allistor quick hid behind the door before fleeing down the hall with roars of laughter echoing back.

“Bloody wanker.” Arthur growled glancing at his reflection once more.

“Damnit I do look ridiculous...” Arthur hissed tears starting to rush to his eyes looking to the floor. Cascades of white hid his feet and stood out against the dark floor.

‘I need to focus on something else..’

Why did he have to ware heels? It’s not like anyone could see them.

Suddenly sound of trumpets demanded his attention. It was something humans used to get attention.

They were here.

Arthur quick looked out the window to see three royal blue and gold carriages entering main gate. Before coming to rest in front of the palace. Arthur turned away and leaned against the window and closed his eyes.

“Bloody hell they’re-he’s here... relax... an adventure.. everything-absolutely everything is going to be fine.” He whisper before ran his hair though his hair and letting his bangs fall back into his face before turning to the door to go to the waiting room near the gardens where the wedding would take place.

 

Alfred and Matthew looked on to the Elvan kingdom astonished, it was unlike anything they had ever seen. crystals grow from the ground taller than some full grown oak trees and water falls shimmer between the tree. Snow capped mountains with fluffy white clouds framed the land. ‘Beautiful’ hung on the lips of the two brothers as the carriages pulled up to the castle that sat in the center of it all. It was made of white marble that shown brilliantly in the late after noon sun.

“Oh my god Matthew...” Alfred whispered.

“It’s amazing...” Matthew replied back “ if we died ...please tell me that this is where we are staying...”

Alfred nodded quick before the carriages came to a stop in the soft grass field framed with trees, colossal crystals, and patches of brightly colored flowers.

Alfred was the first to jump out of the carriage to the grass. The air was comfortably warm and sweet. It was as though the air had a hint of honey and pine. Each breath soothed his body.

It was intoxicating.

Alfred let out a moan and took a deep breath the air was cleaner than the air at home.

Matthew quick joined him and enjoyed the beautiful view of the land. Before taking a few steps to a crystal that was at least 35 feet over his head and as big around as a small house. “this is amazing..” before reaching out and to the warm crystal and running his hand along the smooth crystal’s side. It seemed to be living as it hummed as his hand ran across its surface.

Thundering hooves caused Matthew to jump and Alfred to glance in the direction of the sudden sound.

“Your highnesses please refrain from touching the crystals.”

Matthew quick withdrew his hand and took a step back slightly behind Alfred.

The first thing the caught their attention large dark brown Elk with lager antlers  that stopped a few feet away from them second was the long, pointy ears of the man. He wore dark green and silver outfit with chocolate colored eyes and dark hair.

”sorry.” Matthew muttered.

“It’s quite alright.” The man spoke as he dismounted his large elk. “These crystals are very important to the people of the kingdom. My name is Nickolas. I will be guiding you, it’s an honor meet you Prince Alfred and Prince Matthew.” He said as he bowed.

“It’s nice too meet you too Nickolas. I’m glad that we will have a guide I was worried that no one lived here.” Alfred laughed, turning to face the elf.

“your kingdom is beautiful.” Matthew added quickly “I’ve never seen crystal of this size before, they are simply amazing!”

“Thank you but they are not mine,” Nickolas chuckled awkwardly before clearing his throat “The king and queen are looking forward to meeting with you. If you will, they would like to meet with you before the wedding this evening. Right this way.” Nickolas released the elks reins and it walked next to him.

Alfred and Matthew quickly followed him up to the steps of the castle.

Alfred gently nudged his younger brother. He wore a giant smirk. Causing Matthew to shot him a glare. Alfred laughed in response.

They walked to a set of huge arched double doors that lead in to the castle.

To say the inside of the castle was anything but beautiful and magical would be grossly under stated. The ceiling swirled with intricate gold and silver and were tall enough to fit one of the large crystals from out side. The walls made of dark stone, wood, and glittering gold. Two large stair cases curved along the side of the room leading up into the castle’s higher floors and another set of large doors sat between them. Two grand entrances stood on either side in front of the stare cases leading to two sun rooms. the one on the right was white with a fire place and soft looking chairs. The left was purely stained glass door and soft couches in the center. It was a kaleidoscope of colors. 

Guards stood in the corners they wore similar outfits to Nickolas and were almost unnoticed by the two princes and the walked through slack jawed in awe of the palace.

“Please inform the king and queen that prince Alfred and prince Matthew have arrived.” Nickolas quietly ordered one of the guards who quickly disappeared beneath the stairs.

In a few second the doors open revelingthe throne room that shimmer with gold and crystals. The ceiling were covered in painting and gold trim. It was like walking in to a cathedral. At the opposite end stood two figures. Nickolas kneeled And remained quite.

“Welcome prince Alfred And Prince Matthew.” The voice was rich said “We are very grateful that you took you time to travel and visit our kingdom.”

“Thank you very much for having us.” Alfred said as he and Matthew bowed.

The king was a strongly built elf with dark green eyes and red hair. His eyes were kind but that didn’t stop him from being intimidating to the princes he was easy three feet taller than them. The queen however was the opposite she a little shorter than Matthew with pointy ears and ruby earrings. She smiled sweetly at both Alfred and Matthew. Her hair was the color of honey and ran down her back as in a long braid with small flowers intertwined in it. She was very beautiful and caused both boys to blush lightly.

“I hope your trip was good.” The queen smiled at them before giving Nickolas a gently wave signaling him to stand.

“Of course your kingdom is absolutely beautiful.” Matthew replied happily. “The view must be stunning from the roof of the castle.”

“Thank you, it is perhaps after the wedding this evening if you both aren’t busy we’ll have our son you a tour.” The queen replied. “Now let get both of you ready for the ceremony.” She before leading the Princes to their rooms.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> I’m so glad so many of you like the story all of you have been so nice! Let me know what you think of the story this far.  
> (Also sorry for any spelling errors.)
> 
> I’ll see you guys later.
> 
> Also sorry this chapter was super long I wanted to Arthur and Alfred to finally meet so lucky in the next chapter they do!  
> wedding joke not intended.. ;)


	3. A Red, White, and Blue wedding cake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Alfred and Matthew finally meet Prince Arthur

Arthur paced as he waited in the glass room on the far side of the royal garden; careful not to step on the waves of white fabric that mimicked his every move. His feet screamed in pain causing him to take them off and toss them aside. 

‘That is much better stupid shoes...’ Arthur glared at them for a moment before resuming his walking on the cool stone floor.

It feel like hours. Before a several light taps caused Arthur’s body to drop in temperature.

Several more taps echoed in the silent room.

Arthur glanced over to one of the windows that looked over the garden.

“Oh,” Arthur let out a the breath he was holding and walked over to the window. “It’s just you, hello dear friend.” He smiled be for opening the window.

In jumped a small mint green rabbit with a small set of wings. It greeted Arthur with a small purring sound.

“I know, I look ridiculous but is my wedding day and I forced into it.” He said looking away from the rabbit with blush on his cheeks. Causing the mint rabbit to chirp at him. “It’s with a human. You honestly think I would ever wear-“ Arthur stated to explain grumpily before he rabbit flew in to his arms and hid its face in him.

The whimpering sounds that came form the rabbit were a mix for sadness and fear. Arthur gently stroked the rabbit between the wings. He stayed silent until it started to calm down and relax before carefully taking a seat making sure not to stain his dress.

“I know, I know.” Arthur whispered softly “I’ll miss you too and I’ll make sure they don’t see you..” it remained quite as he carefully examined the features of the rabbit. Some had yet to grow back Arthur had know Mint for several years after finding it alone In the woods. Most of its feathers had been ripped out and dried blood stained the rabbits beautiful green colored fur. Luckily most had grown back giving the rabbit the ability to fly but only for short distances. The rabbit refused to tell him and Arthur didn’t ask he did however guess that what every happened to the small rabbit was correlated with humans.

The rabbit finally relaxed enough to look up at him and watch his face. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Arthur smiled Mint purred in agreement before curling up in his lap.

Mint spoke in a soft voice that Arthur’s brothers and family couldn’t seem to hear, because of this Mint was so this left in Arthur’s care.

Arthur watch the rabbit as it closed it’s eyes and started to nap.

‘When I leave... Mint won’t have anyone... it’ll be alone again’ Arthur didn’t have the heart to ask it to come with him. The rabbit was too terrified but humans to ever go back, but would it be okay being alone again? ‘ no I can’t do that. I know it’s not dumb by any means ... it’s has to know if leaving... ‘ tears fogged Arthur’s vision he quickly looked up to prevent them from escaping. If he start he wouldn’t be able to stop.

Suddenly a a knock a the door cause that pair to jump.

“Arthur, we are ready for you.”Dylan’s voice on the other side reported.

“Al-alright one moment.” Arthur looked into the eyes of the rabbit once more it was like looking in to a mirror sadness reflected back at him. “I’m sorry Mint. You know I wouldn’t leave you if I - I don’t have a choice, I’m so so sorry Mint...” Arthur wimped softly to the rabbit. They say that was for a long moment, both looking at each other but saying nothing. The knew what the other was thinking no words required. Tears started to slide down Arthur’s checks. Mint carefully brushed its nose against Arthur’s before it carefully crawled out of his arms to the bench beside him. Arthur took in a shaky breath and tried to regained his composure as best he could before standing and walking to the door long to pause and glance back only to find the rabbit gone.

 

 

The only three things that kept Alfred from running away or passing out. One was the fact he had to look as manly as possible he was the prince he could NOT passing in-front of the Elvan kingdom. The other was that if he did and somehow went home and NEVER a thought about it again, Matthew would. He would be reminded of it at any opportunity. Finally he was curious. Would his new wife to be be as beautiful as he imagined? Or would she have gotten her father’s genetics? He regretted his thoughts as a fearful shiver ran up His spine. His wife could probably throw him across that kingdom if she got her dad’s gens.

To make matters worse from the moment Alfred and Matthew entered the castle he felt as though he was being watched ...if Matthew notice he didn’t say anything. They both quickly got dressed in to their suits Alfred in white and Matthew in dark blue, and then escorted to the the garden.

The garden was lush and covered in flowers. Tall hedges with big purple flowers framed the outside, along with warm lights and white decorations. The crystals that grew here remained undisturbed by the wedding but they still seemed to glow as if they too were excitedabout the event.

Shivers ran down Alfred’s spine as the queen place him and Matthew is positioned before trying to a one-off her sons. He had swirled dark brown hair and the same green eyes as his father. 

“Dylan, please go find Arthur.” She quickly ordered before making her at to another one with red hair and scolding him for smoking before taking away the cigarette. He complied handing it over to her and remains quite. As soon as she walked away the lost cigarette was replaced but not lite. Matthew and Alfred quietly contained their laughter.

“Arthur must be one of the other sons. This lady sure has a lot of boys..” Matthew whispered just loud enough for Alfred to hear. “Dad will be happy to know you future wife has such a good blood line for having sons...”

Alfred nodded and glanced around only to notice the food and more specifically the large blue and white wedding cake. His eyes widen with joy the only thing that could make it better was if it was red velvet on the inside... red, white, and blue were his favorite colors.

A gently nudged broke his line of sight and saved that cake from being eaten too early.

Music started to fill the garden with warmth as the sun got closer to the tops of the distance mountains and the warm lights stared to glow more brightly. 

Alfred felt his body go numb and hot when he looked back to the other side of the garden.

She was here.

Alfred couldn’t see most of her. Her face covered by a white veil, her short, honey colored hair had flowers intertwined in it and the dress fit her beautifully. He held tightly to he fathers arm as he walked her towards his and with every step more things came into focus. She didn’t have wide hips but she was slender and came up to his chin with heels on. Also she was a bit flat chested to put it kindly.

Alfred extended his hand after a moment of staring when they finally stood in front of him.

 

 

Arthur raised an eyebrow at the wheat blond headed man in front of him he just watch him.

‘What in the bloody hell is he staring at?’ Before he could open his mouth to comment about how he was right here, the blond offed his hand, and it was Arthur’s turn to pause his breathing paused and. He gently placed his hand into his future husband’s.

His hand was soft and warm.

 

 

Alfred stood next to his future wife his head swam as the minister talked for what seemed forever. He’s mind blurred out the words as he tried not to pass out. The hand in his moved slightly and gave him a general squeeze of reinsurance. His mind stopped swimming and his body relaxed.

It seemed to say ‘I’m here and it’s okay.’

 

 

‘Alfred his name is Alfred.. interesting. His name definitely fits him.’ Arthur looked into the sky blue eyes of Alfred. He rose into his face as he looked at him. Alfred was definitely not bad on the eyes, his glasses looked quite good on him along with his white suit. Arthur’s tried to focus on the words but his eyes kept wondering back to the blond next to him.

“Do you Prince Alfred F. Jones take Prince Arthur Kirkland to be you husband until dead to you part?” 

 Every stopped. The words ‘I do’ hung on Alfred’s lips.

‘Prince?!? Arthur?! Arthur was definitely not a girls name!!’

He suddenly pulled his hand out of the person’s standing next to him.

‘This can’t be right?’

“Wait your not a girl? Why are you wearing a dress? ”

 

Alfred suddenly pulled his hand way catching Arthur of guard and off balance.

“Wait your not a girl? Why are you wearing a dress?”

Arthur’s world turned froze.

His husband though he was a girl?

Anger roared inside oh him the crowd around them hung onto their breath. He wore a dress, had flowers in his hair, he embarrassed himself in front of the kingdom, his brothers, his parents...

“No. I’m not a girl.” Hot tears stung his eyes.

  

Matthew watch as his brother asked one of the stupidest questions ever. Especially in front of the kingdom. All he had to to do was say ‘I do’!!

Matthew watched as tears started to streak down Arthur’s checks.

Their father was going to kill them both...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late!!  
> I had my wisdom teeth taken out and I’ve mainly been trying to recover from it. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you like the chapter it’s alittle shorter than what I originally planned for... I already planning the next chapter which is going to be more fluffy.  
> Thank you everyone for taking the time to read this far and I’ll see you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I hope you like my first story this far. Please let me know if you like it and Perhaps some constructive criticism(?). I plan on marking a few more chapters so don’t be worried. Chapters going to be longer in the future.
> 
> Thank you for reading! See you later!


End file.
